


Powerful with a Little Bit of Tender

by st_aurafina



Series: Person of Interest Drabbles [10]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: When Root needs some focus, Shaw is close to hand.





	Powerful with a Little Bit of Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #99: Relief
> 
> Title from Make Me Feel, by Janelle Monae

It's a very small closet. The taste of Shaw's lipstick is on Root's every hitched breath. Out there Root would have to focus on the mission, but here in the close warm dark there's only Shaw's fingers. The oxygen gets thin and Root sees stars, grips Shaw's shoulders hard and then there's nothing but electricity and pleasure. Shaw holds her steady then helps her shimmy the dress down, passes her gun over. Safety first, after all. 

"So, can you concentrate _now_?" Shaw fixes her own holster in place. 

Root kisses Shaw without making a smudge. "Yes. Much better," she says.


End file.
